Safe and Sound
by Thepurplemonkey131
Summary: The story of Cat and how her brother is the way he is.


Safe and Sound

"I'm under my bed. I'm under my bed." I said with my eyes closed. Beck and Jade are fighting again and somehow I got dragged in the middle of it. I pretended not to notice they were fighting. I even brought up global warming but to no avail. They just kept shouting at each other and suddenly, I started hearing my parents' voices.

Do you know why my brother's seriously messed up? It's because of my biological parents. Not one of my friends knows that my brother and I are foster kids, not even my best friend, Jade. Anyway, when I was about 5, my parents started shouting bad words to each other and I would close the door and play The Little Mermaid with my brother and when they throw things at each other, my brother and I would crawl under my bed and I would fall asleep while he sings to me. _"Just close your eyes, the sun is going down. You'll be alright. No one can hurt you now. Come morning light, you and I'll be safe and sound…"_ And then it just started getting worse day by day until they finally got divorced and my mom gave us up for adoption because she can't take care of us anymore and my dad was killed in a bombing. When we were in our foster home, my brother used to sing me to sleep every night.

~Flashback~

_**I remember tears streaming down your face **_

_**When I said 'I'll never let you go'**_

_**When all those shadows almost killed your light **_

_**I remember you say 'Don't leave me here alone'**_

_**But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight…**_

"_Frankie, I had another nightmare about mommy and daddy." I said, as tears started streaming down my face._

"_It's okay, Cat. I'll never let you go. Just go back to sleep and I'll keep the monsters away from you so they can never ever take away your happiness." Frankie said as he stood up to leave._

"_No! Please don't leave me here alone." I pleaded and forced him to sleep here beside me. "Will you sing me that song again, please?" I asked him._

"_Sure kitty cat." He said then started singing._

_**Just close your eyes**_

_**The sun is going down**_

_**You'll be alright **_

_**No one can hurt you now**_

_**Come morning light**_

_**You and I'll be Safe and Sound…**_

_Those were the last words I heard from him as I drifted off to sleep. _

End of Flashback~

So after those years in foster homes and after years of exchanging parents, my brother lost it. When I was 13, he started to act like my dad. Destructive and suicidal. I didn't feel very safe with him around anymore and we started to drift apart. But I will never forget those last words he said to me. _You and I'll be safe and sound._

~Friday Night Concert~

"Hi everyone!" I shouted enthusiastically." This is a song my brother used to sing to me before he lost his mind. It's called Safe and Sound."

_I remember tears streaming down your face_

_When I said, I'll never let you go_

_When all those shadows almost killed your light_

_I remember you said, Don't leave me here alone_

_But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight_

_Just close your eyes_

_The sun is going down_

_You'll be alright_

_No one can hurt you now_

_Come morning light_

_You and I'll be safe and sound_

_Don't you dare look out your window darling_

_Find More lyrics at .com _

_Everything's on fire_

_The war outside our door keeps raging on_

_Hold onto this lullaby_

_Even when the music's gone_

_Just close your eyes_

_The sun is going down_

_You'll be alright_

_No one can hurt you now_

_Come morning light_

_You and I'll be safe and sound_

_Just close your eyes_

_You'll be alright_

_Come morning light, _

_You and I'll be safe and sound_

Tears started streaming down my face because I remember him saying these exact words to me.

"I miss you, Frankie." I whispered into the night as I closed my eyes and waited for the morning light.

~Author's Notes~

Hey, so I haven't updated my story 'Murdered West' and I'm not going to be able to because we're going to Cebu this week and I may not have time to write. But I'll try to update before we leave so I think I'm gonna be able to post a chapter or two. If you haven't read it, please check it out.

Anyway, what do you think of this little oneshot?

Please Review!


End file.
